The overall goal of the proposed research is to determine how children conceive of health-related issues and how their conceptions change with development. Children's understanding of health-related issues such as illness, risk behaviors, and sexuality will be probed through direct interviews and a more indirect peer-teaching analog. Parents will be interviewed about their own knowledge and their perceptions of their child's knowledge and attitudes. Parent-child communication about affectively laden information related to health will also be observed. Finally, the information derived from these studies will be used to formulate a questionnaire to be administered to a large sample of 8-12 year old children.